


Security blanket

by thankyouturtle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya finally meet face-to-face. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



tT: I see you are wearing the scarf that I sent you.

gA: I Was Not Sure Whether It Would Be Appropriate According To Your Human Culture But Karkat Assured Me It Was So

gA: Actually He Called Me A Lot Of Names But He Was Being Supportive

gA: In His Own Way

tT: Humans usually like it when you pretend to like their gifts. It is a part of the delicate web of lies we spin in order to get through every day.

gA: Rose

tT: Yes?

gA: For The First Time We Are Able To Communicate Without Use Of A Digital Intermediary

gA: And Yet We Are Both Still Using Our Computers For This Conversation Rather Than Speaking Our Words Out Loud

tT: I think it’s a defense mechanism.

gA: Are You Nervous Because This Is The First Time We Have Interacted Fully

tT: Yes.

gA: So Am I


End file.
